Harry Potter Drabbles
by kapers in pink
Summary: This is not a multichaptered story. It is simply small little drabbles that I felt were too short to post on their own, so I'm compiling a list of them. Some are sad and are mainly canon. Others are AU.
1. body

She stood in line with the rest of the student population, waiting to give her last respects to the boy who had died. She had never known Cedric Diggory that well, aside from a conversation or two she had with him during the course of the Triwizard tournament. As the line moved past the open casket, Hermione was apprehensive about viewing the body. Like every other student, she had a small pink rose in her hand, which was to be placed at the foot of the casket.

The funeral, which was being held at Hogwarts, had drawn the attention of hundreds of wizards and witches from around England. While the Minister of Magic was still refusing to acknowledge that Voldemort had returned, several other ministry officials had shown up. Cedric's parents were sitting up at the headmasters table in the great hall. Vacant expressions adorned their faces as they stared out at the great hall, not really seeing the faces of anything in attendance. The hall was decorated mostly in black, with some light touches of the Hufflepuff house colors.

She had heard the story over and over again from Harry. How Voldemort had simply said 'kill the spare', and Cedric's life was over. About how when his and Voldemort's two spells met, that Cedric's spirit appeared and asked Harry to bring his body back to his father. Hermione had been there in the stadium, heard the anguished cries of Amos Diggory, when Harry appeared back with Cedric's lifeless body.

As she walked up to the casket, she took a deep breath. She slowly peered in at the body of Cedric Diggory, and was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of deep sorrow. At that instant, she wished that she had gotten a chance to know him better, to have more then just one or two conversations with him, to know the boy behind the champion; who he really was.

She placed her pink rose on the pile of roses, and took one last look at the body of Cedric Diggory. That lifeless body was a symbol for the innocence of Hogwarts, of the wizarding world. Innocence was gone; the war was beginning. Cedric would be the first of what would turn out to be many funerals before the war would end. The first of many bodies, the last of innocence.


	2. heart

Cedric watched her with a smile as she skipped along the beach, avoiding the cold waves as they lapped at the shore.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked, as he walked to her crouched form. She had a stick in her hand and was trying to write something in the sand.

"I'm drawing a heart" she said plainly, as if he had asked a stupid question.

"Well, I can see that, but why?" He asked, his curiosity peaking.

"So I can give it to you."

"I'm sorry?" He said, not quite understanding what she was saying.

He watched in fascination as she drew out her wand and tapped the heart lightly in the center. A faint image of it rose in between them.

"Cedric Diggory, I am giving you my heart." She said, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Hermione… I…" He started, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"You don't have to say anything. I love you, Cedric Diggory."  
Cedric smiled as he cupped her face in his hands, and bent down to meet her lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet, and the image of the heart faded into the wind. He would cherish it for as long as he lived. Just as he would cherish her.


	3. yellow

Yellow. The color will always remind her of him. Every time she sees someone wearing Hufflepuff yellow, she immediately things of him., of Cedric Diggory. Every time she glances up and notices the yellow of the sun, her mind flashes to a memory of her and Cedric.

They had met during her third year at Hogwarts. Gryffindor had just lost to Hufflepuff in Quidditch, and she was waiting for Harry to wake up after his fall from his broom. Cedric had been struck by lightning while chasing Harry and the stitch, but still managed to catch it after Harry fell. The whole Gryffindor team surrounded Harry's bed, leaving hardly any room for Hermione. Quietly, she slipped away and found herself walking towards the only other occupied room in the hospital wing.

Cedric lay on the bed, his head turned away from the commotion across the room. The whole Gryffindor team was there, yet none of his team had come to see if he was alright. He figured they were probably celebrating their victory. He didn't see the girl approach him until it was too late. Thinking he was alone on his side of the room, he let out a rather loud belch.

"Oh dear" a female voice said behind him

"Oh, pardon me!" Cedric said turning over rather quickly. In his haste to roll over, he managed to knock himself off the bed entirely.

He heard a faint giggle as he pulled himself up over the bed.

"Are you quite alright?" The girl asked. She was assessing his yellow quidditch robes, which were quite dirty from the fall, and singed black from the lighting strike. His hair was ruffled and his face was smudged, a combination of dirt, sweat, and rain from the foul weather.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said, his face turning bright red.

"That was quite a fall you had earlier. I do hope nothing got broken." She told him, looking genuinely concerned.

"Madam Pomfey did a rather decent job mending me. She's just making me stay here until dinner." He said rather annoyed. He'd much prefer to be celebrating with his mates in the Hufflepuff common room then sitting alone in the hospital wing.

Hermione stayed and talked with Cedric until Madam Pomfey released him, as she had promised, as supper. Harry was long gone, having left hours ago. After saying goodbye, they went there separate ways down the halls of Hogwarts, yellow and crimson.


	4. smile

He didn't like to admit that he had weaknesses. And any bloke who claimed that he liked to admit his weaknesses, well, there was a word for that, and Cedric wasn't about to use it. However, he had a weakness that he couldn't deny. Bloody hell, he couldn't even hide it. When Hermione Granger smiled, Cedric would try to stop time if that was what she wanted.

There weren't many girls who could make Cedric fall to his knees the way Hermione did. Her beauty, intelligence, courage and loyalty were just a few of the things that made him fall for her. It was the little things, however, that keep him coming back for more. Like the way she bit the bottom right corner of her lip when she was concentrating really hard, or how she bent so low over her quill that it would tickle her nose and make her sneeze. He especially liked how she looked when she had her hands sitting on her hips, like she was annoyed, but had that little sparkly in her eye that told him she was really only mildly annoyed and slightly amused.

It was her smile, however, that did him in. She had a sweet little smile when she wanted something, a smile Cedric had seen all too many times. It was usually followed up by a rather lengthy (and expensive) trip to the bookstore. She had a mischievous smile that usually told him that she was up to no good, and he had to admit it was one of his favorite smiles, because it meant she was in a frisky mood, which was almost always good for him (not withstanding the incident with the handcuffs). She had a sad smile that was really only used when she was remembering something that had happened in the past, or thinking of someone she had lost in the war. Lately, she had been using that smile less and less, which made Cedric quite happy.

The best smile, however, was the one that made her eyes light up. It meant that she was truly happy, that nothing could go wrong. And that was the smile Cedric was going for as he fingered the little velvet box hiding in his pocket.


	5. comfort

He was lucky to be alive, he knew that. He was lucky in a lot of things, come to think of it. He managed to survive the killing curse, which only one other person had been able to do. He managed to graduate from Hogwarts, which he shouldn't have been alive to do so. He managed to capture the heart of the smartest witch Hogwarts had ever seen, which still amazed him to this very day. As he laid in the comfort of her embrace, he realized that he was, indeed, very lucky to be there. She was his reason for living now, and the life growing inside of her was his heart and soul. It was with that knowledge that he was able to sleep every night, and the comfort of her love for him that kept him going everyday.


	6. stranger

There were few things in life that Hermione Granger regretted. She was a firm believer in the fact that regrets did nothing positive for your mental health and only drew you back to the past and events that you can't change now. There was one thing, however, that she did regret, and she would think about it for the rest of her live.

Hermione Granger regretted the fact that she never really got to know Cedric Diggory. Sure, she had met him a few times, at the Quidditch World Cup, in the tent during the first Triwizard Task, at the Yule Ball. But she had never really gotten to _know_ him. She wishes she could have gotten the chance to hold an actual conversation with him (she had heard that he was quite intelligent), to have shared a dance with him at the ball, like a friend would have. Most of all, she wishes she could have just been his friend.

At the end of his funeral, she stares into the casket of a stranger, a boy she had never really known. And at the end of the war, that's all she'll be able to say. Cedric Diggory was a stranger to her, one who died before she could really know him.


	7. remember

"Remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore had said during service held in his honor.

How could she forget him? How could anyone forget him?

He was the first to die in the second war, the first to be killed by Voldemort since his return to a semi-human form.

Hermione Granger knew that while she never really knew Cedric to begin with, she would never be able to forget him. She could never forget a person who had died so suddenly, so young, in the peak of his life.

But at the same time, she felt guilty. Deep down, she knew she was glad that it had been Cedric to die, and not Harry. If it had been Harry, her world would have ended.

She was grateful everyday that Harry was still alive, that he had survived his fifth encounter with Voldemort; that he was still the boy who lived.

She had heard him retell the story several times, how Voldemort had simply told Wormtail to kill the spare, and he did so with a flick on his wrist. How Harry had seen Cedric's ghost come out of Voldemort's wand when the two spells had met, and how he had told him to take his body back to his father.

Harry would always remember Cedric Diggory as the boy who died. Hermione would always remember Harry Potter as the boy who lived. Hermione Granger would forever remember Harry Potter as the boy she loved.


	8. scream

Hermione sighed in relief when she saw Harry finally appear in the middle of the stadium. She turned and threw her arms around Ron, not really taking the time to think about why Harry just suddenly appeared out of no where. She was too happy that he was alive.

And then Fleur screamed.

Her scream echoed through the stadium, effectively silencing the entire crowd. Only then did Hermione realize that something was wrong. Harry was laying on the ground still, clinging to Cedric Diggory. Cedric Diggory wasn't moving.

Hermione's brain worked quickly, putting together the images that she was seeing, and forming a conclusion in her mind. Something was terribly wrong.

Professors were running around in the middle of the stadium, talking amongst each other in urgent hushed tones.

"A boy has just been killed."

"There are too many people."

"It's alright, you're both home."

She could barely make out what the professors were saying, but she heard quite clearly what the minister of magic had just said.

A boy has just been killed.

Cedric Diggory had just been killed.

She saw Amos Diggory running through the stands, rushing to get down to his son.

A few rows down, Hermione could see Cho Chang crying, her hands cupping her pale face.

Cedric Diggory had just been killed.

Before she knew it, Hermione was attempting to make her way to Harry. She needed to make her way to him. She needed to know that he was alright.

She stopped upon hearing Amos Diggory's screams of agony. His son was dead. His perfect, prefect, quidditch captain, Triwizard champion son was dead.

Harry's screams could also be heard above the noise. He was screaming for Cedric, screaming that Voldemort was back.

"He's back. Voldemort is back!" He screamed, trying to make someone listen to him.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. How could the school have let this happen? How could the Minister of Magic let this tournament take place? How could Cedric Diggory have died?

The screams faded into the noise of the crowd as students were escorted back to their common rooms. Hermione tried to find Harry, but he was no where to be found. Instead, she found Ron, who looked as pale as Cho had.

They walked back to Gryffindor tower silently, the screams echoing in Hermione's mind. She knew life would never be the same now, she just hoped that Harry was strong enough to survive this.


	9. victory

It was over. Victory was theirs. Voldemort had been defeated. Harry lived. So why couldn't Hermione stop thinking about the boy who hadn't?

It had been two years since the death of Cedric Diggory. Two years since the day that changed their lives. She should be happy; she should be out celebrating with the remainder of the wizarding world. Instead, she found herself at his grave.

She knelt down on the damp dirt. It had been raining earlier, as if the heavens had been crying tears of joy over their victory.

She placed a small pink rose at the base of his tombstone, stopping to trace the letters of his name.

"Cedric…" She said, her voice trailing off into the wind. "Harry did it, he won. He finally defeated him." She said quietly. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I just wish you could have been here to see it."

The tears started to fall a little faster, mixing with the raindrops that had started falling again.

She could remember the days she spent with Cedric in the library; the secret meetings, the glances, the subtle flirting. Without anyone knowing, they had become great friends; they had become more then friends.

Cedric Diggory had been the first boy she had ever loved. His death hit her hard. Since then, she had come here often, talking to him as if he could hear her.

"Cedric, I won't be coming back." She said, tracing the letters of his name again. "I need to move on." She paused a moment, giving herself a chance to control her emotions. "I will never forget you, Cedric Diggory."

Getting back up to her feet, Hermione took one last glance at his grave. "Goodbye." She said as she walked to the gate, where Harry was waiting for her.

He placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked away from the graveyard. This was their night to celebrate; to celebrate life.


	10. worry

Worry. To Hermione, it was a funny word. The dictionary described it as "to torment oneself with or suffer from disturbing thoughts. She knew the meaning of the word quite well, actually; all those years of worrying about her grades, about Harry, and about Ron. But had she ever tormented herself with disturbing thoughts?

This year, everything was different. Since the return of Voldemort, the wizarding world had not been the same. Worry had been the underlying emotion all summer. It was everywhere. In Mrs. Weasley as she went about making the house habitable. In Mr. Weasley as he came and went from 12 Grimmauld place, leaving for work at the Ministry or other various responsibilities he had. In Professor Lupin when he would come to the house for meetings, or just to say hello to Sirius. And most of all, in Harry.

The weight of the world had been placed on Harry's shoulders. He was the reason Voldemort had returned, but he was also the reason Voldemort had been defeated in the first place. The entire wizarding world looked to Harry to save them again, to defeat Voldemort one more time. He was, after all, the boy who lived.

And it was in that fact that most of her worries rest. Harry was her best friend; one of the first friends she had ever really had. She had always tried her best to be there when he needed her. To help him whenever she could, abandoning her reluctance to break the rules in favor of her desire for him to be safe.

Harry was the boy who lived, and what worried Hermione the most was that he wouldn't remain that way for long.


	11. fixed

Hermione sat patiently while Cedric pondered what she had just told him.

"It's a simple idea, really, and it's quite common." Hermione told him. A perplexed look adorned his face. His grey/blue eyes were slightly closed, as he was concentrating, trying to understand what she was telling him.

"Is he broken?" Cedric asked, finally breaking his silence. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"No, he's not broken." Hermione said with a laugh. Cedric still looked confused.

"Then why fix him? It makes no sense to fix something that's not broken." Cedric said looking at her like she had gone mad.

She laughed again, clutching her side. This was turning out to be more complicated then she had anticipated.

"No. It's a muggle term for when you get an animal, like a dog or a cat, spayed or neutered." Hermione said. She could see the confusion in Cedric's eyes.

"Spay? Neutered? What does that mean?"

"Well, you know how animals reproduce?"

Cedric's mouth fell open. "Yes, of course. This isn't a sex talk, is it Hermione? Because I'm afraid I've already had this with my dad."

A slight blush crept up Hermione's cheeks.

"No. Getting an animal, like Crookshanks, neutered, means to remove his... Well… it means to remove his sexual organs, to prevent him from reproducing with another cat". She had said this rather quickly, and had to pause a moment to catch her breath.

Cedric looked appalled, and grimaced slightly.

"And muggles call that "getting fixed"? Cedric asked. He was still confused.

"Well, yes. And don't ask why, because I'm not sure." She said, just as he was opening his mouth.

Cedric opened it, and closed it again, looking at her intently.

"Muggles sure are weird." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, what do wizards call it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We don't call it anything. If you don't want your pet to reproduce, you simply say a spell, like a protection charm that people use. It's a lot less barbaric."

Hermione just shrugged. It was too late to change her method of getting Crookshanks fixed, since he was already at the vet.

"Well, Crookshanks is just going to have to do it the muggle way." Hermione said with a small smile.

"And what, exactly, does the muggle way involve?"

"Trust me you really don't want to know." Hermione said, laughing as Cedric visibly paled.


End file.
